lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Clarice Barron
Clarice Barron 'is a female Challenger that competed in The White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall, she placed 5th out of 24. 'Early Life ' Clarice was an unlucky girl from birth. She was born into a disastrous marriage who did not expect or want her, and before she could remember anything she was shipped off into foster care. She has never been very pleased about this, and being shipped from family to family like some object angered her. She was in the company of strangers, some pleasant and some unpleasant. Clarice grew into a troubled girl, a rebel and most forced her out of their homes. She was fifteen, and no one wants to take care of a fifteen year old. They all expected the young and fresh babies, not Clarice. She decided to run away. The search for Calrice ended very fast, and soon people just forgot about her. She decided to go back to the care home, knowing she couldn't be rejected because she was a minor. Her sudden appearance seemed to make everyone unhappy, their burden was gone for a few weeks and now it had crawled back. The years went by, and a week before her 18th birthday, a month before she could escape the horrible home was when Clairce Barron suddenly went missing, again, but this time, forever. 'Personality ' Clarice is arrogant and conceited, and slightly self-absorbed as well. She expresses her emotions in a blunt sense, and does not hide her opinions about people or things. She shows a lack and empathy and remorse towards others, and is downright rude. Clarice is instantly disliked by most, but for the few she cares about she is fiercely loyal and protective towards them, Clarice is not a coward. She is honest, and if someone does something for her she will repay them. Clarice is intelligent, and can easily analylize people and use their flaws against them. For short, Clarice is a girl no one would want to cross. 'Appearance ' Clarice was never a pretty girl, she is far from it. She has thick and silky black hair, falling in messy strands just below her shoulder; it's choppy as she usually cuts it herself. She also has a crimson red fringe. She hates attention but her appearance usually draws herself attention. She has pretty eyes, that are a olive and can easily pierce anyone's soul. She is pale, and rather short, at 5'6". Her back has a butterfly tattoo, and her ears are studded with numerous earrings. She looks rough around edges, and it is rare to see her smile, as an insatisfied frown is usually etched upon her face. 'Rankings 'Games' Clarice was among the twenty-four teenagers chosen for The White Games. After Mr. White finished his speech, Clarice started rummaging through the island, and soon found herself in the Suburbia, a region of the island filled with houses and supplies. She went outside the house she had previously entered in, trying to formulate a plan, when she spotted Anne Bellhope in the house directly across from hers. Clarice quickly ducked behind the large fence next to her, and waited for Anne to pass by, a pack clenched tightly in her hands. After the girl was out of sight, Clarice found a large shovel, which she used to arm herself with. She was last seen leaving the house in search for food. 'Kills' Fausto Grandeur, Chris Barnard 'Killed By' Herself Allies Alana Salazar Other N/A 'Aftermath' Alana witnessed Clarice's death and was saddened by it as she saw Clarice as a friend and got to know her personally before her sudden death. It is assumed the other remaining challengers were pleased with her death as they grew closer to victory. Mr White found her death unfortunate as she had 'awakened' but not won, meaning his trial had failed once again. 'Trivia' *Clarice was the only challenger in the white games to be awakened. *Clarice and Imogen Sykes both achieved the highest female kill count, furthermore both of them died by their own hand. Category:Females Category:Mace Users Category:17 year olds Category:The White Games Category:5th Place Category:Finalist